


Cuff Me

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Dean Winchester and Donna Hanscum [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dean and Donna try something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Handcuffs

 

The handcuffs made an interesting clinking sound against the bars on her headboard as she slid her arms back and forth, testing how far she could actually move. They were comfortable, her range of movement good, the silver cuffs around her wrists not too tight, or too loose. The thought briefly flitted through her mind that this wasn’t the first time Dean had done this, a thought she quickly pushed away, a ugly knot of jealousy forming in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t like to think about him with other girls, it left her feeling inadequate, like she wasn’t good enough to be with someone like him.

“Donna?” Dean brushed a knuckle down her cheek, leaned over and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat. “You okay? Where’d you go?”

“Sorry,” she murmured. “Lost in my own head for a sec.”

He stretched out beside her, caressing her, the tips of his fingers running gently over her curves, his lips exploring her shoulders and neck. “Those cuffs aren’t too tight, are they?” He brushed her hair off her shoulder, kissing her collarbone, sliding up her neck to her lips.

“N-no,” she stammered. “I-I’m good.” She drew in a deep stuttering breath. “Just a little nervous, th-that’s all.”

“You know I won’t hurt you, right?” he whispered.

Donna nodded. The only reason she was nervous was because this was something she’d never done before, not with her ex-husband or any of the other men she’d been with. She’d done a lot of things with Dean she’d never done before, in and out of bed, and if there was anything she was completely sure of, it was that Dean would never hurt her.

She gave him a smile. “I’m good, you goof. Now get up here and kiss me, because I don’t think I can wait any longer.” 

Dean pushed himself up to catch her lips in his, moaning into her mouth, shifting so he was nestled between her legs, his hands moving up her sides, cupping her naked breasts, his thumbs circling the nipples, the kiss deepening as he rocked into her, his hard cock resting against her inner thigh.

The handcuffs had been Donna’s idea, one that had come to her late one night when she’d been missing the feel of Dean’s arms around her. She’d always wanted to try it, but she’d never felt comfortable bringing it up until she’d met Dean. The depth of her comfort level with him was something that amazed even her, something that she’d never experienced before. He made her brave in so many ways.

Her attention was drawn back to him by the sharp pleasure-pain of his lips wrapped around her breast, his teeth gently biting the hard nub of her nipple. She forced herself to relax, to open herself up to everything Dean made her feel, to push away all of the doubts and insecurities that seemed to consume her. It wasn’t hard with him; he made her feel safe.

Kissing Dean was always an experience, a mind-blowing, body-on-fire, best-thing-ever experience, so it was hard to believe that this kiss, one where she couldn’t touch him, couldn’t pull him closer to her, couldn’t scratch her fingers over the short hairs on the back of his neck, couldn’t reach between his legs and stroke his hardening length, how was it possible that this kiss, with all of that missing, had her gasping for air and writhing beneath him, her body alight with a need for him that never seemed to be extinguished.

Donna swung her leg over Dean’s, resting her foot on the back of his thigh, moaning into his mouth as he repeatedly rocked into her, the tip of his cock brushing against her, her hips rising up to meet his, the cuffs rattling as she moved her arms, forgetting she couldn’t reach out and grab him.

Dean pulled away, chuckling, his lips drifting across her collarbone, the bit of scruff on his chin scratching her, making goosebumps stand out everywhere. 

“Impatient?” he murmured.

“For Pete’s sake, Dean,” she replied, squirming, yanking at the cuffs. “You’re killin’ me.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he whispered, “I haven’t even started with you yet.”

He lifted her, sitting her on the pillows he’d propped against the headboard. He kneeled in front of her and kissed her again, his fingers tangled in her hair, tipping her head back to slant his mouth over hers, kissing her until she couldn’t breath properly. And then his lips were gone and he was sliding down the bed, pushing her legs open, his huge hands splayed over her thighs, the scruff on his chin now scratching her inner thighs.

Donna trembled, a light sheen of sweat breaking out over her body when Dean blew a warm breath across her sex, one arm sliding beneath her to lift her closer to his mouth, a satisfied groan leaving him as his nose brushed against her. 

His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking a long, slow stripe through the lips of her pussy, a low hum emanating from him. She closed her eyes, her head fell back against the pillow behind her, losing herself in the feel of those sinfully perfect lips doing unbelievable things to her, things that made her feel like she’d never felt before.

Dean’s tongue and two fingers were buried deep inside of her, his head moving side to side as he pushed himself closer to her, the sounds coming from him like those a starving man might make when he was finally able to eat. When he sucked her clit between his lips, she lost it, her scream of pleasure and the rattle of the handcuffs on the metal bars of the headboard echoing through the room.

But Dean didn’t stop, even as the orgasm consumed her, his mouth and tongue and fingers still moving, his entire body rocking back and forth as he pleasured her. Donna was gone, completely gone, her body, mind and possibly her soul completely owned by this man.

“Dean, please,” she moaned, reaching for him, forgetting that she couldn’t, not with the cuffs holding her back. 

He looked up at her and winked, that wicked smirk she loved so much on his face. He pressed a kiss to first one thigh than the other, but he didn’t move, just wrapped an arm around her and yanked her down the bed until she was lying beneath him. He nuzzled her breasts, gently nipping at the soft skin, then he pulled her leg around his waist and eased into her. 

He rolled his hips, seating himself deep inside her, sighing into her ear as he sank into her. He set a quick pace, slamming into her, Donna raising her own hips to meet him thrust for thrust. She was moaning, desperately wanting to touch him, though not being able to seemed to heighten the experience, forcing her to get closer to him in other ways - her legs wrapped around him, her breasts pressed to his chest, begging him to touch her everywhere.

Dean was close, Donna could tell, she knew the signs, the way his chest heaved, the subtle shift of his hips, the quiet grunts he was making, the way his fingers tightened on her hips. The steady pace he’d set became erratic and chaotic as he slammed into her until he came, gasping Donna’s name, pulling her after him, her entire body dissolving in a mass of pleasure.

She was exhausted, spent, and ready to sleep. Dean stayed where he was, between her legs, his cock still inside of her, his lips ghosting over her skin. He pushed his hand beneath one of the pillows, pulled out the cuff key, then quickly and easily released her.

Donna stretched her arms, feeling a little burn, anticipating the ache she knew would be in her shoulders come morning, a pleasant reminder of tonight. Finally able to touch him, she wrapped herself around Dean, hugging him to her, kissing him. He growled a little, a sound she loved, and rocked forward, deepening the kiss. A jolt of pleasure danced through her, surprising her, a tiny “oh” sound leaving her. Another growl came from Dean and his fingers tangled in her hair, his hips pressing into hers. A shockwave of immense sensations rippled through her, startling her in its intensity. When it was over, she was gasping for air, dizzy, lightheaded, and satiated.

“What the cuss?” she murmured.

“Hmm?” Dean hummed, his concentration centered on a spot beneath her right earlobe.

Instead of answering, she just shook her head, still wary of over sharing her feelings with him, everything still too new. Plus, she was embarrassed, mortified really, to expose her lack of experience, her lack of anything really, to Dean. Telling him that she had rarely, if ever, orgasmed with other men, while he managed to bring one out of her merely with a kiss and his hips rocking into hers, well, that wasn’t a road she was quite ready to go down.

His exploration of her neck apparently over, Dean pulled away and stared into her eyes. “You good?” he asked, concern flashing in his emerald green eyes.

“Right as rain,” she smiled. She brushed her thumb across his cheekbone, still amazed that this man wanted her. She wasn’t sure she would ever _n_ _ ot _  be amazed by that thought. 

He leaned into her hand, a faint smile on his face, then he turned his head and kissed her palm, catching her wrist in his hand and examining it, most likely for bruises. He kissed the inside of her wrist, bringing goosebumps to the surface of her skin.

“Promise?” He gave her a scrutinizing look, one that seemed to pierce right to the depths of her heart.

“Oh, yeah,” she breathed. “I just have one request, for next time.”

“Next time, huh?” Dean winked.

Donna felt the blush spread across her cheeks and she giggled, turning her head to press her face against his shoulder. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

“Next time, I get to cuff you,” she muttered, the words muffled, her voice high-pitched and slightly squeaky.

Dean laughed, deep, throaty, sexy as hell, and another wave of “Is this real life?” washed over her. He caught her lips in his, nibbling at her lower lip until she opened her mouth, his tongue sliding past her teeth, the kiss another one of those that took her breath away. Just like every time he kissed her, touched her, looked at her.

When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers and dragged his thumb down her cheek, making her shiver.

“Deal.”


End file.
